Ah, the Fairy Tale, 'Tis Twisted at Kadic!
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: Meet the Texas crew. Chaos ensues. And Odd may have a chance with the girl of his recent dreams! It's better. Summaries are always bad.
1. Introduction

**Ah, the Fairy Tale, 'Tis Twisted at Kadic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, Tooth Tunes, any of Hoku's music, that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie. Just wanted to get all of that out there. You'll see it every chapter baby!**

"And then Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after."

"And Rapunzel and the Prince lived happily ever after."

"And Snow White and Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

"And the big bad wolf never bothered the three little pigs again."

You've all heard it before. The prince always gets the princess, and in the end the villain is destroyed. It's the same in every fairy tale. But what would happen if the villain won? What would happen if the damsel in distress was never rescued by the prince? What would happen then? No, this isn't some spin-off of that new movie, 'Happily N'Ever After'. This is coming right out of my own head, and off a piece of notebook paper from my speech class.


	2. Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie. **

**Bad Dreams**

The prince swept the girl into a low dip, closed his eyes, and kissed the girl in his arms.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Aelita screamed as she woke up, only to find that her sheets were trying to strangle her. "Oh no! No no no no no! This cannot happen! I won't allow it!" She untangled herself from the mounds of blankets that adorned her bed, then slipped her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers and bounced off the bed. Her magenta-pink hair billowed behind her as she scurried down the hall to the bathroom

As she tiptoed back to her dorm room, she thought about all of the crazy girls that had come into her life the past year. There was Megan, her goofy roommate, with black hair that had blue streaks throughout, who was just a little eccentric and had a passion for strawberry Poptarts. Then came Kelly and Quinn, the twins from Texas. They didn't look that much alike, even though they were identical twins. Kelly had light brown hair, down past her shoulders, and the personality of a double-sided mirror; spunky and bubbly one minute, serious and quiet the next. Quinn, well, Quinn was Quinn. Her, everyone thought it was _perfect_, curly blonde hair ended a little below her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes always sparkled with mischief. She had a reputation of springing out from behind doors and walls just to see how many people she could scare. All that aside, she was super nice, and had an incredible ability to dance, no matter what the style. After Quinn came Karlie, the blonde, flat-chested ("and proud of it!" she always says), anorexic-looking (though she wasn't) sweetheart that loved sports of any kind, swimming in particular. Then there was Fabi, Aelita's study buddy. She was everyone's favorite 5'1'', glasses wearing (only during class and while doing homework) bundle of joy. She was constantly perky, and always raced Aelita to have her hand in the air first to answer a question. Finally, there was Tori, the all-around goofy, fun-loving, incredibly wealthy brunette. She always loved a good time, she was constantly the source of financial and gum (like chewing gum) support. Even though the twins were the only ones who were called the ones from Texas (their own fault really, they introduced themselves as 'the twins from Texas'), they were all really from Texas. They were all cheerleaders for their high school back home, and they constantly were showing off on the soccer field with their crazy amazing tumbling abilities. All six of them were participating in an exchange student program for the next year and a half. Let me guess, you're wondering why it's a year and a half. Well, it's because they came at the beginning of the second semester, so they're finishing out the year and completing the whole next one. The girls all shared dorm rooms, with the exception of Tori, who had her own due to the fact that she could afford it. The twins were together, Tori had her own, Megan was Aelita's dorm buddy, and Karlie and Fabi were sharing a dorm.

As Aelita reached her room, she saw Megan's arm and leg laying over the side of her bed. Aelita smiled to herself as she kept on walking down memory lane. These crazy girls had jumped into Aelita's life and taken over with a storm. Her original friends, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy, had all accepted the girls and all their goofy quirks. They were together almost all the time, regardless of if Aelita and the rest were with them, even though most of the time she was. The next day, all of them, boys included, were going to the mall, where Quinn had challenged Odd to a DDR dance off, and everyone was placing bets on who would win. It was split half and half.

As she was drifting off into sleep, Aelita smiled at the things that the Texas crew had done for them. They had gotten both couples, Aelita and Jeremy, and Yumi and Ulrich, to admit their feelings to each other, and the relationships were going strong. 'Now the only problem,' Aelita mused to herself, 'was that Odd didn't have anybody! We'll have to fix that.' With that thought, she slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. The Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie.**

**The Trouble Begins**

"Morning sleepy head!" Aelita said brightly to Megan the next morning.

"Mmmphh…" came Megan's sleep-infested voice as she turned over in her bed and pulled her pillow over her head and her covers to her neck.

"Oh well! Time for plan B!" Aelita said brightly. She skipped to the bathroom, got a glass full of cold water, and then went as fast as she could back to her room. "You have 5 seconds to get up Megan before I pour this on you! 1… 2… 3… **4…5!!!!!!!**" She dumped the glass of water onto Megan, who in turn screamed when the icy water came in contact with her skin.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" Megan yelled.

"Yes," was Aelita's simple reply. Megan just gave Aelita her trademark glare, then stormed off to the bathroom to shower. Soon you could hear the sounds of Megan belting out whatever song was stuck in her head at the time. Today it was "The Burrito Song" by Hoku. It lasted for a full 4 minutes before she switched to some other song, one she was making up. She and the rest of the Texas crew had a tendency to get together and make up songs and then perform them for everyone. All of them could sing _extremely_ well, so they all sang together. Each girl had their own instrument, though. Tori played the electric guitar with Karlie, Kelly played the drums, Quinn played the bass, Megan played the keyboard, and Fabi played whatever else she thought the song needed; sometimes it was the tambourine, other times it was something else. They'd all just get together and JAM! It was always exciting to watch.

Megan came back into the dorm room to grab her toothbrush and 'hair accessories and do-dads' as she called them, which today was her hairdryer, brush, and rubber band. 'I know her hair's going to be in a ponytail today!' Aelita thought to herself. As Megan left the room yet again, Aelita thought back to the dream she had startlingly woken up to last night. Nightmares like these had been haunting her for a while now. She had told Jeremy about them, but all he suggested was hooking her up to a dream analyzing machine, and she didn't like that idea at all. She liked keeping her dreams personal!

Suddenly, she heard a scream echoing down the hall, followed by a very loud and angry sounding, "QUINN!!!!!" Aelita chuckled to herself, knowing that Quinn was up to her old tricks again. The flurry that was Megan once again swept into the room, and she sat on her bed in a huff. "I don't even want to know," Aelita said.

**About 30 minutes later...**

"So what song did you pick today?" Karlie asked Kelly as everyone was gathering in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Well, I picked..." she began to reply, but that's all we heard before...

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S FLIPPIN AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Umm, anyone know what that was?" Tori questioned.

"Odd." His presence was made at the table everyone was sitting at in the two seconds that followed the answer to Tori's question.

"Oh. That's just fantastic. Just how I wanted to start my day," she grumbled to the person sitting next to her, who just happened to be Fabi, who replied with, "Oh you know you like him!" but Karlie accidentally overheard and spat out her orange juice upon hearing what Fabi said.

"WHAT?!" Karlie said a _little_ too loudly. I mean like everyone within 5 feet of her turned around to stare.

"Ahem, nothing Karlie!" Tori said brightly. But then she muttered, "We'll talk later."

"You bet we will," Karlie replied just as quietly.

The rest of breakfast passed fairly quickly. The only other interesting thing that happened was that Ulrich slipped on some spilled water and flung his food right into William's face. EVERYONE started cracking up at that. And Odd just happened to have his video camera... and Fabi had her digital camera... and they both got _everything_...

**Later in Class...**

**Tori's Point of View**

Biology. Pointless subject. Really. What good is it going to do us later in life?? Seriously?! When are we going to need to know what Xylem and Phloem are?! Gah, it really is stupid. Only good thing about this class is that I sit next to Odd... and he can make _anything_ interesting. Really. I'm not joking here. One time he took a model of the large intestine and paraded around the room in it like it was a feather boa or something! And then there was this other time in Language. Wooooooooow. It was interesting, let me tell ya. Okay, so we were just sitting there listening to our teacher drag on and on about the importance of Shakespeare in modern day society and as usual, Ulrich was staring out the window at Yumi's classroom, and also as usual, Odd was poking Ulrich to get him to pay attention and whispering, "Romeo! ROMEO!!" except the last time it was really loud so our teacher, Mrs. G, as we like to call her, said, "Well I'm so glad someone volunteered to play Romeo! Thank you Odd!" and then he realized that she had been asking for volunteers while he was bugging Ulrich. (REEEEEEEEEEEALLLY long sentence I know. Bear with me here) So then Odd says to the teacher, "Mrs. G., I'll only be Romeo if _Tori_ is Juliet. Let me tell ya, my jaw hit the floor! That, and my face turned bright pink. Actually I think it might have been a cross between magenta and like fire truck red. Yeah. So then Odd gets up and then drags me to the front of the class and then gets down on one knee busting out, "O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Then I got even redder. When he finished speaking, he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say the next line.

I decided to play along with his little act, so I got all dramatic and said, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Then Odd just stared at me because I was the first to actually be as dramatic as he was, but then he got a _really_ mischievous grin on his face. THAT scared me. Then he went on with the next line, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" After that, we just traded lines back and forth until we got to Odd saying, "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." By then he had me backed up against the wall because he had kept coming closer to me. (I've let him do that before, and last time he grabbed me and bent me so far backwards my head was about a foot from the ground, and then he made it look like he was going to kiss me, which _really_ scared me, but then he yelled, "IT'S LUNCH TIME!!" Let's just say he went to lunch with a purple-bruised handprint on his face) Finally, he stopped moving. We would have gone on, but then the bell rang. Odd was still on his knee, but his scooted over to me, took my hand in his, and said, "'Till next time, my sweet Julie_brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!_"

"GAH!" I squealed. The **real** bell had just rung and everyone was almost running out of the biology lab. I noticed Odd still packing up, but I shook all of my thoughts about him away from my head and then picked up my purple messenger backpack that matched my all-purple outfit of the day. As I was leaving, I heard Odd say, "Hey Tori, next time you decide to zone out in Bio, could you please not stare at me while you're at it?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Odd! I didn't mean to!" I managed to reply.

"Come on my little Juliet!" he responded. "It's time for Language!" Then he dragged my out the door, down the hall, and then proceeded to push me into my chair in Language. Mrs. G. chose to take an extra ten minutes to get to class that day, so Odd and I decided to throw little balls of paper at the backs of Ulrich, Karlie, Quinn, and Megan. It was funny because they never found out it was us, and they started throwing them at each other thinking it was them. Odd and I would have gotten away with it had we not laughed so much that we fall out of our chairs... and accidentally landed on each other... leading to Karlie getting a picture of us in that position with _really_ red faces on her phone... and then proceeding to send it to half of the student body... and her boyfriend... and the rest of the Texas gang's boyfriends... and my boyfriend... oh crap.

Luckily the one she sent to my boyfriend didn't send, and as she was about to resend it, Mrs. G. decided to announce her arrival in the classroom. She then said we were going to reenact a scene from Romeo and Juliet... and guess who the lucky stars were?? Yep, you guessed it. Me and Odd. And she just chose the _peachiest_ scene... the freaking kissing one. So Odd, being the dramatic person he is, decides to prance to the front of the room and yell, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I promptly fainted.


	4. Tori's Heart Gets Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie. **

**Tori's Heart Gets Broken**

**Karlie's Point of View**

Well, I should probably tell you what happened. After Tori fainted, I took her to the nurse. Not much happened after that. I got to miss my next two classes, though, because I was "concerned for Tori's health". I made it sound really convincing too. But I bet being her best friend sealed the deal anyway. Yeah, we're best friends. Everyone in the Texas gang has one. And a boyfriend too. But I'll detail them later. Quinn is best friends with Fabi, Megan is best friends with Kelly, and I'm best friends with Tori! Sure, we're all friends, but we have our little subdivisions too.

I wonder how Tori's boyfriend is going to take the picture I sent him... oh. Evil thoughts. Oh wait! It didn't send! Probably should resend it... no. I wouldn't do that to Tori. She cares **WAY **too much for her boyfriend, Chase. While I'm at it, I should probably describe all of my friend's boyfriends. Everyone but Kelly has one! Here we go:

First off, all of our guys are gorgeous, have six packs, are straight-A students, are super sweet, act like gentlemen when they need to, and all play some sort of sport.

Tori: She got Chase. Lucky her! He's like, the MOST popular guy back at school in Texas. No joke. He's what we call the "All-American", and here's why: he has short, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's the _star quarterback_ of the _varsity_ football team. We're sophomores! He's just really good! He's captain of both the football _and_ basketball teams (also varsity), looks like a Hollister model, plays guitar, has an incredible singing voice, loves to pull pranks (like Quinn, but Tori always gets a kick out of it), and loves surfing with my boyfriend Jake.

Me!: I hooked Jake. He's so sweet! He has an Australian accent (he's originally from Sydney, Australia and just can't get out of the habit!), looks like the end result of a Hollister model and an Abercrombie model having a baby (he's like, AMAZINGLY hot), star runningback of the varsity football team (with Chase!), and loves surfing. You rarely see him in anything besides flip-flops and shorts, or the beaded hemp necklace that he **never** takes off. He has surfer-boy-style sandy-blonde/brown hair, bright blue eyes with a splash of green in them, and is about 5' 11". He loves a LOT of different kinds of music, particularly country, and plays the guitar _really_ well.

Quinn: She scored Aaron. He has a sweet British accent, plays soccer, is co-captain of the varsity team with Fabi's boyfriend (yeah, our boys are phenomenal), is about 6'2", has short, dark brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He also plays lacrosse in the spring season for another high school since our school doesn't have a team. In his spare time, he likes to play with his dogs in the backyard and coach his little league soccer team (they're so cute! His soccer kids are like five).

Fabi: Oh, her hottie's name is Michael. He has really dark brown, almost black, hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He plays soccer with Aaron, is co-captain of the varsity team with Aaron, has an Italian accent, knows how to woo Fabi with his cooking (she thinks it's hot!), and loves to go to amusement parks to ride roller coasters.

Megan: Oh, boy. Megan's boyfriend's name is Kellar, and boy is he a handful! They go together like butter and toast! He's about 5'10", has sandy blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and is crazy about our little Meggie! He loves to surprise her in different ways; sometimes its roses, other times its little notes in her locker. He is the number one linebacker on the varsity football team, but he plays on the tennis team in his spare time. He's (take a wild guess!) the captain of the whole team freshman through senior. It's crazy. He is one of those boys who know how to do all of those cool flips on the trampoline, and he always spotted Megan when we worked on our tumbling passes back in Texas. Other than that, he likes to skateboard and snowboard... basically anything with a board. Not too keen on surfing though. He always says he'll leave that to Jake and Chase.

Kelly: Kelly's sweetheart has yet to exist. She hasn't really found anyone that she really likes. She just thinks a LOT of guys are gorgeous! Which means our Kelly goes out on a ton of dates. Seriously. I swear, every time I look at her phone, she has like 17 messages from guys that want to take her out that Friday! Even here at Kadic! It's soooooo zany! Hah. I like that word. Zany! Maybe I should use that more often...

Okay, so Tori and Chase are like, _perfect_ together. Last year, they both won prince and princess of the homecoming court! And then at Tori's ballet recital, he surprised her by coming onstage at the end of the show with a huge bouquet of red and pink roses to match her outfit. She almost broke into tears right there on the stage! But lately, I've felt like something's a little off about him. He seemed a little more distant, and he randomly kept canceling on her before we left for Kadic. Sure, he kissed her good-bye at the airport, but we haven't heard anything about him coming to visit, and I know the rest of our boyfriends have already made plans to come in next week... oh, I hope my bestie doesn't get her heart broken! She's a quick healer from bodily injuries, but for her, matters of the heart take a lot longer. I'm very worried... oh look! She's waking up!

**Normal Point of View**

"Tori! You're awake!" Karlie squealed.

"Ooooh, my aching head. What time is it?" Tori mumbled back.

"Oh gosh, Tor. You've been out for a week."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, gosh Tori! I'm just kidding! You've only been out for about two hours!"

"Geez, Karlie! Don't scare me like that!" She looked at Karlie with laughter apparent in her eyes. "So what have you been doing here while I've been in Happy-Fun Tori land??"

"Just thinking babe. Just thinking."

"About...?"

"Stuff."

"This is getting nowhere, but you know I'll keep asking until you tell me."

"Don't I know it. Well, I was just thinking about our guys."

"Really? What about them?" Tori asked softly, a flicker of hurt dancing in her eyes.

"I...It's nothing, Tor. Don't worry about it."

"Karlie, I've been your best friend for what, 10 years? Yes? Yes. I think I would know when you're lying to me. Don't worry. I can take it. You know I'm stronger-willed than I appear."

Karlie still seemed hesitant to reveal the thoughts on her mind. "Are you really sure, Tori? I really don't think you want to know." Her face fell for a moment, but then surged back up with a look of determination.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I was thinking about... well... our boyfriends." Before Tori could interrupt her, she went on. "Well, it's just that, I'm worried about you and Chase. We all are."

"Who is we?"

"Everyone. The whole Texas crew. And Aaron, Jake, Michael, and Kellar. We're all concerned and a little apprehensive." More hurt flickered through Tori's eyes. Karlie knew she shouldn't press any further. "But that's it! Really!"

Still Tori was silent. But finally she said, very quietly, "What are you guys so worried about?"

"Umm.. well..."

"Karlie. I'm a big girl now. You can tell me. If there's something I'm missing here, don't be afraid to tell me..."

"Oh Tori!" Karlie cried, rushing forward to embrace her best friend. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"Oh gosh! We wanted to keep this from you just a little longer babe! He's cheating on you!" With that, Tori pushed herself out of Karlie's arms with a look of shock mixed with disbelief and ice.

"How could you even _think_ that Karlie? He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, Tori. My sweet little 'sister'! I wish I could say it wasn't true! But sweetie, we have proof. Kelly caught him kiss Ashlie, and then Quinn actually got pictures of him making out with Lacey in the movies!"

Tori's eyes were past welling with tears by now; they were freely flowing down her face by this point. She rushed back into Karlie's arms, her sobs muffled from her face being covered in Karlie's soft fleece jacket. Karlie was facing the door, and as she was comforting Tori, she saw Odd coming through the door, obviously coming to check on Tori. Karlie mouthed a silent "I'll tell you later" to Odd who got the message and snuck quietly back out the door.


	5. The Big BreakUp

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie.**

**The Big Break-Up**

Tori's tear-fest lasted a while longer, but after a while, her tears dried up, and she determinedly marched back to her dorm to have a word with her so called 'honest' boyfriend. She turned on her computer, web cam, and then got the whole Texas crew in the room with all of their evidence. She signed on to her messenger service, and then got a conversation going with Chase.

**(This is all over web cam)**

**TwinkleToes**(Tori) hey babe!

**MVPboy10**(Chase) hey sweetie!

**TwinkleToes:** how are things in Texas?

**MVPboy10:** eh, school stinks. Other than that it's fine. You seem stressed babe. What's wrong?

**TwinkleToes:** oh, nothing. But I was just wondering... **WHY THE HECK WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH BOTH ASHLIE AND** **LACEY?? HMM??!?!?**

**MVPboy10:**...

**TwinkleToes: **exactly. And don't try to deny it, I have proof.

**MVPboy10: **but babe!

**TwinkleToes:** don't 'but babe' me mister! **WE'RE OVER!** (Miscellaneous cheers and woots were heard in the background)

**(Messaging over)**

As she turned around, those in the room could see a single tear dare to trickle down her cheek. All at once, a mob formed around Tori with everyone trying to hug her. She graciously hugged everyone, even those that came back for seconds, and then they left her alone in her room to mull things over. As she stared off into space, she turned on her radio to hear a Taylor Swift song playing, 'Picture to Burn'. 'How fitting!' Tori thought.

Her mind was swimming with all of the events that had occurred that day that she didn't notice Odd slip into her room. Her friends had been standing outside her door and thought that if he couldn't cheer her up, no one could, so they decided to let him in.

**Odd's Point of View**

"Hey Tori. You okay?"

_Sighs _"I guess. It's definitely going to take a little getting used to, though."

She's so sad! I need to cheer her up. She like the girl version of me! Spunky, sweet, always hungry... yep. A girl version of me! Maybe a hug and a shoulder to cry on? Yeah, that should work.

"Come here Tor." I opened my arms to her, and she almost dived into them. "Shh.. it's ok Tor. Let it all out." She cried in my arms for at least an hour until her sobs quieted and she finally looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy, but no longer spouting tears.

"You really are one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for, Odd," she said quietly.

"It's not a problem my little Tori-bear!"

"TORI-BEAR?!"

"Yes, Tori-bear," I retorted with a mischievous grin on my face. "Oh Odd, what am I going to do with you?!" she said giggling.

"Well, you could let me take you to the Fairy Tale Ball next Saturday," I said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Really?" she asked. "Of course! I'd love to!"

"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Okay, so we need to go and sign up for our fairy tale couple and then..." I started to ramble on and on, but Tori didn't seem to mind. She just looked at me with a look of happiness and care in her shining blue eyes.


	6. The Countdown Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and (if I decide to put her in here) Scottie McDottie. **

**The Countdown Begins**

**Tori's Point of View**

Ok, so while Odd was going on and on... and on... and on... haha. You get the point! Ok, anyway, while he was talking, I was thinking about the upcoming dance. Yeah, the Fairy Tale Ball. Stupid name, I know. So apparently, every year Kadic has a themed dance. This year, it's fairy tales. Oh yippee joy. No, really. Just ignore the steadily rolling eyes and... haha! Just kidding! I'm actually really looking forward to going, especially with Odd. It's certainly going to be a night to remember! I was thinking about the couples that are up for grabs. To go to the dance, you have to have a date, and you and your date have to go as an assigned couple. You get to pick which one though! And no two couples can be the same. The ones you can choose from are like Cinderella, Rapunzel, you know, that sort of thing. I think it sounds pretty cool! Ok, so now while Odd's distracted, time to make my exit! Hey, wait! This is MY room! Aw, but I don't want to throw him out! Hmm... how to go about doing this... I want to get a good couple!

"Hey Odd?"

"Yes, Tori-bear?"

"First off, please stop calling me that."

"But it's _CUUUUTEEEE!!!!!!_"

"IN WHAT WEIRD WORLD?!"

"Happy-fun-Oddy-Land."

"Karlie told you about our conversation in the nurse's office, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Thought so. Anyway, -"

"TORI-BEAR!!!!!!!!!!"

"**ODD!**"

"Haha."

"Grr.. ANYWAY what I've been TRYING to say is that before you completely lose it going off into your _highly detailed_ plans for the dance, I'd like to go sign us up for the character couples so we can get a good one. CAN I DO THAT **WITHOUT** YOU CALLING ME TORI-BEAR?!"

"Umm... maybe?" Odd said meekly.

"MAYBE?!"

"Kidding. I'll only call you that when it's just _you and me __**baby**_," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh. Please never do that again." I said, kidding, but still a little freaked out.

"Fine. Let's go!" He jumped off of my bed, spun around, and then proceeded to pick me up- yes, PICK ME UP- off of the bed bridal style and then walked out the door and down the hall, me fighting and kicking the whole way until he finally set me down so I could walk down the stairs. Actually, I slid, he ran, tripped, and fell. It was hilarious.

'_Just nine more days_,' I thought.

**Normal Point of View**

So together they ran down the hall to the principal's office, not knowing that someone, or a few someone's, had been watching in the shadows as they laughed and played, evil thoughts brewing in their minds of how to break the two apart.


	7. Grr

**Grr...**

Sissy and her band of evil cronies were gathered in a dark corner of the school, hidden to those not paying close attention. It wasn't just Herve and Nicholas though; it had grown by two. Joining her were William, her new boy toy, and Sarah, the only one of the girls from Texas who wasn't friends with Odd and them. She had dark brown, curly hair that reached mid back, and she was about 5'9". Her ballet skills were matched only by her insulting abilities, which were razor sharp and quicker than Sissy's by far.

Together, Sarah and Sissy watched Odd and Tori race each other down the hall, Tori laughing when Odd fell, then giggling even more when Odd pulled her down on top of him and started tickling her. Sarah had a _dark_ scowl on her face. Sissy had a grimace on hers, but only from the thought of what Sarah might be planning for Tori. True, she liked the idea, just some of Sarah's plans could be... **evil**.

'OMG I hate her!' Sarah thought. 'There has to be some way for her to stop being so... annoying perky. But what?' "What?!"

"What's that?" Sissy said. (A/N in that annoying little voice of hers... ahem anyway...)

"Oh, I said that out loud? Sorry. I'm scheming."

"Ah, I see. Need help?" Sissy said, trying to impress her foreign visitor.

"Not really... well maybe actually. Tori's too dang perky for her own good. I want to knock her down a few pegs. Any suggestions?"

"FINALLY! I'm glad someone else thinks she's too... whatever. I'm not sure though... maybe something to do with a boy? Oooh! Like maybe something to do with Odd! Hoo... (evil laugh) I like it... we could totally destroy both of them in one blow!!!!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. But as for her and Odd... I could definitely work with something there. Let me sleep on it, and I'll get back to you."

And with that, Sarah stalked off, leaving Sissy in her wake.

**Back with Odd and Tori, Tori's Point of View**

Ok, so here we are, standing in front of _the list_. Scary thought. There are so many to choose from! But there is no way in heck Odd's being anything besides one of the Prince Charming's from the fairy tales. Beasts and frogs are out of the question. So let's see here...

"Oooh! Tori-bear! Wha-"

"ODD!!!!!!!! **NO TORI-BEAR!!!!**"

"Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, what about Cinderella and Prince Charming?"

"Umm... a little overplayed. What else is there?"

"Well," he started, "what about Snow White?"

"No."

"Rapunzel?"

"Hair's not long enough smart one."

"Oh, well. What about Romeo and Juliet?"

Well, this took me by surprise. "Why not? Everyone calls us that anyway! May as well!" With that, he signed us up, forever imprinting us with that label.

Turning to walk down the hallway, I squealed when I felt someone's cold hands wrap around my bare arms. I was wearing a purple tank top with a pair of light blue jeans with a really big hole in the knee along with my favorite pair of flip flops. I spun around, only to find myself trapped in (shudders) _William's_ arms.

"Get off of me William!" I spat.

"Now now kitty cat. Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?"

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN, ARE NOT, AND WILL **NEVER** BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!"

"Now that's not true. If it was, would you be kissing me?" he asked smugly.

I didn't say anything, knowing what would happen if I did. So instead, my arm came flying out of nowhere and smacked him in the head. But the tears were still coming. I really didn't need this right now, especially with what happened earlier.

"**ODD!!**" I yelled, my voice wavering with oncoming tears.

He spun around from the date list he had just signed us up on to see me next to a William who was still on the ground, immobile from shock that I hit him and pain from when I hit him, but me with me knees quaking, arms wrapped around myself like I was hit by some invisible cold, and tears about to break through. Without saying a word, he rushed over to me, "accidentally" kicking William in the process, and gently but quickly took me back to my room.

"Odd, I'm sorry you have to see me like this," I whispered.

"Shh... Tori, talk later. Just let it all out now."

I just snuggled deeper into his arms, safe behind the locked door of my dorm room and safer in my 'guardian's' arms.

After a while, my tears stopped once again, and I looked up at Odd, who in turn was smiling down on me. I softly said, "Odd, can we, umm, talk it out? Like you suggested?"

"Sure Tori. I'm willing to listen to anything and everything you have and want to say." He pulled me onto his lap, and then leaned against the wall behind the side of my bed. (A/N think like we're sitting on the bed and Odd's back is to the wall with the other half of the room in front of him.) "Let's talk."

**Sissy and Co.**

"I've got it Sissy. It's diabolical. You'll love it, hands down," Sarah growled, shooting her dartboard of the Texas crew's picture a menacing snarl.

"Let's do it, Sarah!"


	8. The Dance Off, Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and Scottie McDottie.**

**A/N The stuff in quotes and italics are the songs. The first one, the Scottie McDottie one, is mine. Copy any part of it and I will hunt you down. :-)**

**Megan's Point of View**

Well, here it was. The one event other than the Fairy Tale Ball that people were talking non-stop about: the DDR dance-off between Quinn and Odd. It seemed like over half of the school turned up to see it! I swear I even saw Jim and some of the other teachers here too.

Quinn was over behind the DDR machine doing her pre-competition warm up. If she didn't, A) you knew something was wrong, and B) she'd get totally thrown off. Odd on the other hand was hyping up the crowd by "breakdancing" (as he called it. no one really knows what it is). They just seemed to laugh.

Now, the moment was here. Odd and Quinn stepped onto the DDR pads and put in their money. After a rock-paper-scissors battle to see who picked the first song (Quinn won), Tori stepped up to the machine, standing in front of the screen.

"Okay now you two, here are the rules," she began. "One, no cheating. If either of you does anything to cheat, you are automatically disqualified and the win goes to the other person. Two, singing to the song playing is optional. For Quinn I mean. Odd, please don't. Three, LET'S DANCE PEOPLE!" She jumped off of the pads and scurried back over to the her spot in the crowd next to the rest of the Texas Crew.

Quinn had been picking her song as Tori was speaking. Once she was done, she turned to Odd and said, "Ready?" to which he replied, "Let's do this!" Quinn lifted her finger, and the competition began.

"Stage One," the machine rang out.

The minute the music started, Quinn turned around and yelled, "This one's for you, Tori!" and we all (the Texas Crew) exchanged knowing glances. Quinn had picked the most popular Scottie McDottie song, "Say It Like You Mean It". The crowd went nuts.

"Are you ready?" the machine asked. "Here we go!"

_"Say it like you mean it"_

Step, step, step step step. The game had begun. Tori was off to the side doing the dance, considering she was... well, who she was. **(A/N hahaha! to figure that out you'll either have to be extremely bright or read another one of my stories! muahahaha. anywho)** The crowd seemed to have a hard time keeping their attention focused on the match while she was doing that.

_"Work it like you want it"_

Step, step, step step step. Both Quinn and Odd had put their difficulty levels on the hardest it could. They were doing like two steps every beat! And it's a really fast song!

_"Say it like you mean it  
Work it like you want it  
Come on everybody let's go..."_

Ok, well actually the first part's kind of slow. But right after "let's go", it gets about twice as fast.

_"You know what your dreams are,  
here and now  
And you see that shining door  
But the though of leaving your  
comfort zone  
Just shakes you to your core"_

**Quinn's Point of View**

Wow. This is really not that hard! Well, for me I mean. I love doing this! It's my own personal work out. Now Odd on the other hand... he's already starting to sweat! I can't imagine him making it to the end of this. But, that boy always seems to surprise me. We'll just have to see. Right, left, cross, top top...

_"You've gotta break free of all  
your chains  
You've gotta let it all out  
You're either gonna make a  
name for yourself  
Or sit there to whine and pout"_

Right, right, step-top-hold, left back left back back back... oooh! I love this part!

(Quinn's singing with it just FYI)  
_"You've gotta say it like you  
mean it  
Work it like you want it  
So everybody knows just what  
you're going for  
Dance like no one's watching  
Sing like no one's listenin'  
Then and only then will you let  
out your roar"_

**Tori's Point of View**

Wow. Quinn's doing really well! Only on the first chorus and she's already ahead by 1,000! She's such a good dancer. I stopped dancing by the second verse just so I could watch the action a little better. And I most definitely saw Jim. I think everyone did actually. He's in the front row with the Texas Crew and is having a tough time deciding who to cheer for.

"Atta boy Odd! Uh, I mean, keep steppin' Quinn! Umm, uh.. aggh! Go the two of you!" he finally decided on.

"Yeah! Let's go Odd!" Ulrich cheered.

"Come on Odd!" Aelita added.

"LET'S GO QUINN! LET'S GO QUINN!" the Texas Crew and I chanted. I think Quinn's sister was the loudest, but then again, it was a little hard to tell since we're all cheerleaders and were using our cheer voice.

"LET'S GO QUINN!"

_"You've gotta speak you mind  
for you to be heard  
You've gotta voice you own  
thoughts  
'Cause once you get started,  
it's easier  
Than connecting all the dots"_

"LET'S GO QUINN!"

"COME ON ODD!" Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi yelled. Believe me, they were pretty loud. But we were louder. We could barely hear the music!

_"You always got that feeling that  
the world is out you, yeah  
But then you se the light,  
you find your voice  
And you always make it through"_

**Yumi's Point of View**

Man the Texas Crew is loud! Quinn and Odd don't seem to be affected by it, though. Odd's getting beaten into a pulp though. I don't think he's ever been this challenged! I wonder if it's too late to change my bets...

_"You've gotta say it like you  
mean it  
Work it like you want it  
So everybody knows just what  
you're going for  
Dance like no one's watching  
Sing like no one's listenin'  
Then and only then will you let  
out your roar"_

**No One's Point of View**

Only Scottie's voice could be hear over the crowd's cheering and the mad stomping coming from the two people on the dance pads. It was the solo chorus, and that only meant one thing. It was about to get a lot louder.

_**"YOU'VE GOTTA SAY IT LIKE YOU  
MEAN IT  
WORK IT LIKE YOU WANT IT  
SO EVERYBODY KNOWS JUST WHAT  
YOU'RE GOING FOR  
DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S WATCHING  
SING LIKE NO ONE'S LISTENIN'  
THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU LET  
OUT YOUR ROAR"**_

Even on a DDR machine, Scottie McDottie was notorious for being loud for an after-solo-chorus chorus.

**Quinn's Point of View**

'Hahaha sucker. I just totally demolished Odd! I should have; I've heard this song enough. Seriously. I hear at least one Scottie song a day thanks to Tori. Oh well. Here are the scores!' I exclaimed in my head.

The scores popped up on the screen. I got an A and 16,896 points. Odd got a B and 12,063 points. Clear winner anyone?

"WOO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Sorry. Couldn't help myself. "On to round two!" I shouted.

"Fine," Odd started, "but I'm picking the song." He walked up to the machine, pressed the next round button, then started scrolling through the song choices, finally choosing once and pressing enter.

"Second stage!" the machine rang out.

It was another "everyone-knows-this-song" song. Why Odd picked it, I will never know, but the "Listen to Your Heart" remix started blasting out of the speakers.

_"I know there is something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes  
We've built to love but then love falls apart,  
A little piece of heaven turns to dark"_

Odd was a master at this one, I must say.

_"Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

His feet just seemed to fly across the dance pad.

_"Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there is nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why.  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."  
_  
The crowd was going wild. I'm sure they weren't expecting anything like this.

And as the song ended, I missed that final step. No one seemed to catch it, though. Then the scores came up.

I (shockingly) got a B and 12,063 point added to my score. Odd got an A as well and got 16,896 points added to his score. Is anyone here good at math? Besides our three resident geniuses? Actually, the geniuses will work. They added up the scores then said, "We have a tie!"

**The crowd fell instantly silent.**


	9. The Dance Off, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and Scottie McDottie.**

**The Dance-Off, Part Two**

**Kelly's Point of View**

No one saw this coming. No one! We never even thought that it was possible! A tie! A TIE!!!! Has anyone **ever** gotten a tie before?! No! But, now we have another rock-paper-scissors showdown coming to decide who picks the last song.

"One.. Two.. Three!" Quinn held out a scissors while Odd had a paper.

"Quinn gets to pick!" Tori cheered. My sister sauntered up to the machine, the smirk on her face saying that Odd was going down.

When you live with Quinn, you get a better feel for her. Like when anyone comes even relatively close to beating her on DDR, she will smile sweetly, then scroll to the hardest song on the machine, which she will then use to completely demolish you without thinking twice. Yep, there's the sweet smile!

"Odd," she started, "I do hope you enjoyed your brief victory, because now..." she stopped, pressed enter, then spun around to give Odd her famous 'you're-going-down' look. "YOU'RE IN FOR A **WORLD** OF HUMILIATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she confidently strolled back to her dance pad as the music started. I wonder what the hardest song on this machine is...

_Hit me!_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

Well, that would be it.

Haha, figures this would be the hardest song! We actually had a dance to this song back with cheerleading in Texas. Now how did it go again? ... Wait. I don't want to look like an idiot here. Let's tune back in to the action!

_OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
You're the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'_

I think this might be the longest four minutes Odd's ever had to endure. Stinks for him!

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

**Tori's Point of View**

Ouch. Odd's taking a beating! Thank goodness I bet on Quinn! Oops. Probably should make sure Odd doesn't find out about that...

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

I just hope Odd's not distracted. I mean, he sat down with me so I could babble on and on for like fifteen minutes after that incident with William in the hallway earlier. It was really hard to do. It brought back all of the memories I had tried so hard to keep down since I broke up with Chase. But I did. I pulled up all of those memories from the times when me and Chase were together and laid them all on the table. Both literally and figuratively. I had pulled out all of the pictures too.

_If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want nothin'  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove_

_**Flashback**_

"Odd," I said, the tears still freely flowing from my eyes. We had arrived back at my dorm room after leaving William twitching in the hall outside the Fairy Tale Ball sign-up sheet. "Th-thank you for doing this. It means a lot."

"No problem Tori-bear!" he responded cheerfully. I didn't even say anything about the Tori-bear. "Bring it on!"

And so I proceeded to tell him everything: from the first date to the break up over IM. I told him about the doubts I had had when I was with Chase; about the times Chase was downright rude to me, but since it had just been me and him, no one was there to see it; about when _I_ had seen Chase making out with someone else, but then I convinced myself that it hadn't been him; and so on and so forth. The whole "boyfriend" situation had me really riled up, which is why my deal with William made me break down in tears. Normally, that wouldn't have happened. Odd took it all in. He listened to every word, letting me get it all out.

_You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed (dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed)_

Needless to say, I felt a lot worse after I was finished. I had basically just told myself that that heartbreak was all my fault since I had seen all of the signs and had done nothing about it. The tears came back. Odd once again pulled me into his arms and kept me there until I finally stopped crying.

"Are you done?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I truthfully answered.

"Okay then, on to the next activity!" He sprang up from the bed, knocking me over in the process. He turned around to see what had happened, but then I tackled him to the floor and started tickling him. "Wow! You recover fast!" He said, gasping for breath.

"Yep! It's a family trait!" Soon after, we broke apart, both of us gasping for air: me from laughing at Odd so much, Odd from being tickled (no duh).

"Okay, now what we're gonna do here is what I like doing after I break up with someone," Odd said, finally catching his breath. "Give me your phone." I hesitantly handed over my black slide phone, wondering what he was going to do.

He took about five minutes to finally give me back my phone, and when he did, I noticed that he had replaced my background with a picture of himself. "What exactly did you do?"

"I erased everything in your phone that had to do with Chase."

"Even my texts?"

"Yep."

"But I had a code on those! No one's been able to break through! How did you get in?!"

"I cheated and went in another way."

"Ah. You found that, didn't you."

"Yep."

And so then he took all the pictures I had of me and Chase, took a pair of scissors, then cut him out of every picture. He put the parts with me on them in one stack, then pushed the parts with Chase on them into a small paper bag.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

"What are you doing with those?" I asked.

"We're going to burn them!" he simply answered.

"Okay."

And so we proceeded to do so.

_**End Flashback**_

I ended my little time-trip just before the song ended, coming back from La-La Land just to see the final few steps.

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

The song ended. Everyone was quiet, waiting with bated breaths to see the scores.

_"Player one,"_ the machine stated. Quinn's final score came up.  
_"Player two,"_ it added. Odd's final score came up beside Quinn's.

Player one: an A with 76,568 points.

Player two: a B with 43,156 points.

Quinn was player one.

The crowd went wild! "QUINN! QUINN! QUINN! QUINN!" they chanted on and on. Everyone gave Quinn congratulatory hugs and pats on the back. I gave Quinn my own, then went over to Odd, where he was surrounded be people saying, "Better luck next time, dude." and things like that.

"You're still awesome in my opinion, Odd," I told him.

**He looked at me like I was the greatest thing in the world.**


	10. Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and Scottie McDottie.**

I'm totally sorry this is so late! Blame procrastination!

**Odd's Point of View**

'Can I kiss her? SHOULD I kiss her? She just totally made my day! Kiss? To kiss, or not to kiss, THAT is the question.. gah..'

I was still standing there with Tori after that horrible defeat on DDR, beaming at her like she was the greatest ice cream sundae I had ever laid eyes on. But as she turned to leave...

SMOOCH!!!!!

I spun her back around and planted one right on the cheek.

Oh shoot. Chase issues. DANG IT!

She just kinda looked weirdly at me for a moment, then came closer to me, bring up a hand to feel my forehead.

"Are you okay Odd?"

Now where did that come from?!

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine... I guess. Why?"

She looked at her shoes for a minute, then looked me straight in the eye and said, kinda quietly, "Because I wanted to do this." And then she kissed me right on the lips.

I think the world stopped turning for a minute there.

The entire room fell silent for about two seconds, then everybody erupted into cheer. They had been waiting since the day the Texas crew arrived at Kadic for me and Tori to get together. Well, here they go. But I didn't notice any of this. Tori and I were swept away in our own little world, stopping only once we needed air, and even then we stood there hugging each other. She looked at me with something I had never seen from her (or anyone for that matter) before: compassion, appreciation, longing, love, and... regret? Where did that come from? But I pushed it aside and just held her closer. She closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest.

A few moments later, we realized everyone was staring at us going, "Awww!" We looked at each other and just smiled.

**Fabi's Point of View**

Aww, good for Tori! She needs a real rock for a foundation right now, especially after the Chase incident. The poor thing. And I always knew Odd liked her! Yea!!! This is so great for them. Rumor has it Odd's a real womanizer, but not after Tori gets through with him! They're going to be great together, I just know it.

**Aelita's Point of View**

'Well would you look at that! Good for Odd!'

Jeremy's arms snaked around my waist as we watched Odd and Tori finally get together.

"About time, don't you think?" he asked me.

"Undoubtedly!"

I was so happy for the two of them. And maybe Tori can help Odd keep his grades up. It might help that she has some unseen power over him...

**No Point of View!**

Eventually, Tori and Odd let go of each other, settling for just holding hands. They started walking, so everyone took that as a sign that the competition was over. They either went into the mall to shop, or headed out the door to go back to Kadic. The Texas Crew and the Lyoko gang walked back to Kadic, choosing to go back to Tori's dorm room to chill for a little while before curfew nipped them in the bud.

Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist and pulled her closer.

"So how much did you win tonight?" he asked her, knowing that she had bet on Quinn.

"Mmm... a couple hundred I believe," she answered, a triumphant smirk glued to her face.

"Wow. Glad I didn't bet anything on Odd!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Odd yelled back. Tori shushed him... or at least tried to. He started to go off on Ulrich about being his best friend and the rules about it until Tori finally shut him up by kissing him. While his eyes were closed, she motioned for Ulrich and Yumi to run ahead so they could escape Odd's wrath. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Later in Tori's room, she pulled out her guitar and started tuning it. Everyone was talking, as was she, so no one really noticed. It was just something she did out of habit. She tuned her guitar at least once every night, and since she was getting the feeling that tonight was about to get crazy, she felt compelled to tune it now.

And boy, did it get interesting.

You see, the Texas Crew didn't know about Lyoko. And that's the way the Lyoko gang wanted to keep it. Or so they thought. After everyone left Tori's dorm except for her and Odd, Xana attacked Tori, sending the black smoke through her plug holes and into her. Odd saw it and had enough sense to send an SOS to Jeremy and the others before she attacked. Xana had infused her with electricity, so she was shooting lightening bolts at him all down the hallway and out onto the grounds. Luckily, everyone else was still back at the mall, so A) no one saw them, and B) no one else got hurt. Finally, Tori trapped him in a dome of electricity, making it impossible for him to get out. Then she walked into it, and started charging for the final blow. Odd was seriously doomed unless he thought of something fast because Ulrich had been devirtualized- and was too weak to get up once he got back- and Yumi only had 10 life points left. Plus, they were going up against William, six Krabes, four Blocks, two Tarantulas, and a whole mess of Kankrelots. Oh, and a few hornets too, but they were gone. All that was left was a Krabe and William. They were doing well, but they were still about 100 feet from the tower, and Odd was on a countdown. So what could he possibly do?!

Tori slowly approached him, giving milliseconds to figure something out. But then he struck the brilliance section of his brain. As she leaned forward to pick him up off of the ground to deliver the final blow, he threw his arms around her waist, causing her to lose the deadly charge meant for Odd and fall on top of him. Even though she was sparking uncontrollably, Odd held fast, trying to keep kissing her until Aelita got to the tower and deactivated it.

But he didn't get that far.

He could feel her start to give into it, but then Xana strengthened his control on her, (consequently making the tower on Lyoko pulse) causing her to push away from him with a start. Odd stood up, taking a step forward to see what was going on with Tori, seeing what was going on. She lifted up her head, clutching it with both hands, and Odd saw the eye of Xana flicker in and out of her eyes. Seeing his chance to deactivate the tower himself, Lyoko or not, Odd sprang forward and captured her in a kiss again. She struggled against the invisible force, her own mind trying to break free of Xana's control, Xana trying to keep his hold, knowing that revenge would be sweetest and most painful if the human he was possessing finished one of the Lyoko Warriors off.

Tears started streaming down Tori's face. It was contorted into a look of pure pain, twisted from the stress Tori's body was undergoing at the time. She fell to her knees, bringing Odd with her. She struggled to lift up her arms, her mind starting to win the battle. She slowly put them around Odd, her arms shaking more and more as they got closer and closer. She finally wrapped them all the way around Odd, confident that this would help break the control, but then Xana put all his power into her, blasting her backwards and making her hit the electric dome still surrounding her and Odd. All the power that was coursing through the dome was transferred into her, putting her under Xana's control yet again.

But her mind was concious of what it was doing, so as she charged up her hands to send a final blow at Odd, tears were streaming down her face, sizzling due to the heat and intensity of the electricity. The ball of crackling light between her hands grew and grew...

And Aelita was floating to the top of the tower to enter the code and end Xana's reign. She hoped she wasn't too late...

The ball of energy grew to the size of Jim, and Odd stood back up, fighting back his fears and charging at Tori before she let the ball go. He smashed into her, causing her to accidentally release the ball straight up into the air. He smothered her lips with his, causing the battle in Tori's mind to rage once again.

And as Aelita entered the code, Xana's control on Tori disappeared, leaving Tori kissing Odd. Jeremy called Odd's cell to see if he was okay, making him break off his kiss with Tori to answer it. Jeremy, finding out that everyone was okay, but the school grounds were semi-destroyed, decided to do a return to the past.

As Jeremy began typing in the commands in the computer for a RTTP, Tori was kneeling there, arms wrapped around Odd, hysterically crying at the fact that she had almost killed Odd. Odd was trying his best to comfort her, knowing that no one knew how to comfort someone in this situation.

But no one saw the ball of electricity falling from the sky, aimed right at Odd...

**A/N Nah, don't worry. I won't stop it here.**

... until Tori yelled, "Look out Odd!"

Then she shoved him away, causing her to fall onto her stomach. She flipped over, just in time to see the ball of energy come crashing into her. The last thing she saw was a great white dome spreading over everything, and heard a faint voice calling, "Return to the past now!"

**A/N I'll stop it here! Haha. This chapter is dedicated to I-Breached-UR-Security, formerly known as Oddgirl07, because without her, this chapter would have been even later.**


	11. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), that movie "Happily N'Ever After", or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and Scottie McDottie.**

**Back to the Beginning**

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Odd yelled back. Tori shushed him... or at least tried to. He started to go off on Ulrich about being his best friend and the rules about it until Tori finally shut him up by kissing him. While his eyes were closed, she motioned for Ulrich and Yumi to run ahead so they could escape Odd's wrath. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

_(return to the past gets them here)_

Suddenly, Odd felt Tori's arms go limp around his neck, and luckily he had the sense to tighten his hold around her before she fell. He laid her on the ground, then yanked out his cell phone and called Jeremy, who came rushing out within seconds with the rest of the Lyoko gang.

"What happened?!" Jeremy yelled, finally reaching them.

"I don't know! She just passed out!" Odd answered, his voice becoming frantic with worry. He looked down at Tori, his eyes conveying the worry he didn't bother to try and hide. Out of impulse, he grabbed her hand, trying to find something to tell him that she was going to be alright. All he found was a weak pulse.

"Odd! What happened before the Return to the Past?" Aelita asked, trying to figure out what happened.

"That's it!" Odd exclaimed. "She got hit with that electric ball trying to save me! Oh no, this is all my fault!" He went into a mindless rant, going on and on until Yumi had enough sense to slap him across the face.

"ODD! This is not your fault. This is _XANA_'s fault. Don't go blaming yourself for this."

"But it was my fault..." he whispered.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was helping Aelita and Jeremy check Tori's vitals. So far, though, it wasn't looking good.

"Her pulse is really we-" Jeremy started to say, but then Tori's body began to spark and pulse with electricity. A sudden shock sent the gang a few feet backwards. Jeremy rushed back to see what was going on.

"What's happening?!" Yumi yelled over the noise the sparks were making. "She's sparking again!"

"Do a scan for an activated tower!" Aelita urged Jeremy. "Fast!"

Jeremy sprinted over to his backpack and instantly started a tower scan.

"Come on Tori! Hang on!" Odd told an unconscious Tori, returning to hold her hand.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Notta! Zip! Zero! Zilch! There's **NOTHING** showing up on the tower scan!"

Tori's body once again pulsed hard, sending another shockwave towards the gang, sending them yet again backwards and almost causing Jeremy's computer to shut down.

"You're kidding! How can there not be anything?" Ulrich asked running back, not being able to wrap his mind around the blank scan. "How?!"

"Unngghh..."

"Jeremy?"

"That wasn't me!"

"Ungghhh..."

"Tori!" Odd yelled. "She's waking up! **SHE'S WAKING UP!**"

"Urrggghhh..."

"Tori! Tori, are you okay?" he asked, lifting her up to rest on his lap. "Tori?"

"Odd? What am I-AAAHHHH!!!" She sent Odd flying, the purple lightning dissipating from her hands. "ODD! Oh no, ODD! What did I do?!" She sprung up from the ground (with difficulty) and ran ten feet over to where Odd had landed. "Odd! Are you okay?! Oh my gosh, I am SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't _know_ I could do that! How did I do that?! Oh Odd, are you okay?!"

"Tori? How on **_earth_** did you just do that?! You... y-you... you're okay! YEAA!!-Ow." He winced slightly as he started to sit up. "Heh heh, looks like we're _both_ gonna be sore in the morning."

"Odd! Now is NO time for jokes! Are you okay? Oh gosh, another good question is am **I** okay? What happening to me?! Why am I back.." She looked at her watch. "Why is it.. HOW THE HECK IS IT THIS TIME?! **HOW DID I GO BACK IN TIME?!**"

"Tor, come here," Odd told her. She willingly obliged and went to rest in Odd's arms. "There's... there's a lot you don't know." He looked to Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi for the OK to continue. "You see... something.. something totally **not** understandable to anyone without the intelligence of Aelita and Jeremy can completely understand, but the rest of us kinda know what's going on-"

"Odd, the point?" Tori interrupted.

"Oh right. Okay. Well, there's something trying to uh.. well you're probably not going to believe this, but there's something out there that's trying to take over the world."

"Hahahahaha! Right! Trying to take over the world. Good one Odd! Haha.. ha.. ha?? You're serious?" Tori looked at the people around her in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"But we **_are_** Tori," Yumi flatly stated. "The thing's name is Xana, and-"

"How is that even spelled?" Tori interrupted yet again.

"X-A-N-A, but that's not the point! This thing, okay so actually it's really like an evil computer virus- DON'T INTERRUPT AGAIN!- is trying to take over. He used to possess electrical stuff, but it's gotten so powerful that it can actually take over people, hence what happened to you. But for some reason, you managed to break his control, something no one's ever done before."

"After you regained control of yourself, you.. you... you saved me," Odd said, taking over for Yumi. "You saved me in a way few people would. You sacrificed yourself for me. But why? I haven't even known you that long, and I can't exactly say we're together, but I think that something about you and me together gave the thing that took over you a run for its money. But I think that when you broke Xana's control... I don't.. wait! I do! The ball of electricity you saved me from! It was all Xana power! So then maybe when it crashed into you..."

"The powers got transferred back into her!" Aelita finished. "Wow Odd, this must be a record day for you! That was brilliant!"

"But.. but... I can't control it! Like just now, I blasted Odd halfway to China!!" Tori cried. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Tori, _breathe_. We'll get through this!!! We just.. uh.. we just have to figure out how!" Odd said, jumping in, trying to calm his flustered sweetheart down.

"Oh gee, like that makes me feel better!"

"Tori," Odd stated in a firm voice.

"But Odd!" she wailed.

"Tori. Odd. SHUT IT!" Yumi and Ulrich yelled together.

"Bu-"

"**NO!**"

"Hmmpf," Odd grunted.

"Okay, so I think what we need to do is a full scan of Tori, just to see what's going on," Jeremy stated in his serious voice.

"Full scan? How...?" Tori questioned. Then she shook her head, figuring things couldn't get much weirder. "But what about the Texas Crew? They're all probably wondering what happened to us since they were going to me dorm... my dorm! Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?!" Aelita sounded _very_ worried.

"It's probably still destroyed! And Karlie has a key!!! Oh no oh no oh no!!!" Tori had started pacing, flailing her arms around as she ranted. "I have to go!!" She turned towards the dorm building and began to jog towards it, only to be tackled by Ulrich moments later.

"Tori, you're not going **_anywhere _**until we know what's wrong with you," he said, raising himself off of her, propping himself up with his arms, and staring her in the eye. "Just text one of them and tell them that Odd just asked you to help him with a last minute art project and that you can't go and chill. And no, your room is not destroyed. It's part of the whole back in time thing. But still, we HAVE to find out what happened to you. You don't exactly have a choice. Unless of course you'd like to actually blast Odd to China. Or maybe Japan to visit Yumi's family..."

"Ugh, fine. But you're kinda squishing my phone into the ground."

He rolled off of her, then she yanked out her phone, sent suggested text, then sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Ulrich held out a hand to help her up, then gave her a piggy back ride back to the others.

"Okay, to the factory!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Factory?" Tori began to ask.

"You'll see."

* * *

They arrived at the factory in relatively fast time, considering that Tori had to figure out a way to get there. They actually ended up having an extra skateboard, so it all worked out ok. After walking inside, Tori stared amazed as they jumped off of the platform to grab the frayed ropes as if it was no big deal. She skidded to a stop right before the edge. 

"Are y'all nuts? Cuckoo? INSANE?!"

"TORI! GET DOWN HERE!" Ulrich yelled.

**Tori's Point of View**

"YOU **ARE** NUTS! I'M NOT JUMPING LIKE A MANIAC TO GRAB A ROPE THAT COULD BREAK AT ANY MINUTE!!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"**YES!**"

"**MAKE ME!**"

So using agility I had no idea he possessed, Ulrich was back on top of the platform behind me. Without warning, he pushed me off the edge.

"**AAAAHHHH!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ULIRCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**"

Somehow, I managed to grab the fraying rope and slide all the way down. Also somehow, I was cut by the rope so badly on both of my hands that the last two feet I slid down were now pinky-red.

"Seriously?! Uggghhhhhhhhh... I swear you will NEVER hear the end of this!"

Odd almost flew over as he rushed to me. "Tori, are you okay? That looks seriously painful."

"Ugh, I'm basically fine, just a little freaked and definitely not going to be able to do much. Anyone have like a first aid kit or something?"

"Right, because I carry one around," Odd joked back.

"Not what I meant, Sparky."

"Haha, don't worry, we have one in the lab."

"Lab? You're kidding, right?"

"You're still asking questions? Wow, I thought you'd have gotten to the 'Just-take-it-as-it-comes-because-there-are-going-to-be-way-too-many-surprises-coming' phase."

"Long sentence. Almost there. HANDS STILL BLEEDING!"

"Oh, right. Let's fix that." He led the way to an old, rusty looking elevator.

"Again with the no way."

"Seriously? Didn't we just finish this?" Ulrich asked, exasperated.

"**IN!**" everyone yelled, pushing me inside before I had a chance to object. The heavy metal door lowered shut, and the elevator sprang to life. We slowly went down, the rest of the group preparing themselves for my reaction to what was waiting down below.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and as Jeremy punched in the code, I found myself getting more and more nervous about what I might find.

Finally, the heavy door was raised... and I forgot to breathe.

**Odd's Point of View**

Tori didn't move, talk, or... yeah I don't think she really blinked either. She just looked around the lab in disbelief. Slowly, she started to move again, taking tentative steps out of the elevator, looking around. The rest of us followed, going to our normal spots: Jeremy to the super computer's keyboard, Aelita right beside him, Yumi and Ulrich behind the genius pair leaning on the wall... ok, so I didn't go to my normal spot. I began to look around for the first aid kit we normally kept there.

"Come here, Tori," I called to her. She willingly came over, still staring at the lab, trying to take everything in.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," I told her.

"And what makes you think I'm coming back?" she snapped back.

"Believe me, at this rate, you will be."

I finished wrapping up her hands, then brought her over to Jeremy. "To the scanners?"

"To the scanners."

* * *

As the heavy elevator door opened again to reveal the scanners, I felt Tori cling a little tighter to my arm as we walked into the room, Yumi and Ulrich following shortly behind. 

"Scanners? This is what you meant by scanners? And you seriously expect me to get in one of those?" Tori asked.

"Uh, yah. We do," Ulrich answered.

"You seriously haven't reached the 'Just-take-it-as-it-comes-because-there-are-going-to-be-way-too-many-surprises-coming' phase yet?!" I asked, looking down by my side at her.

"Umm... I think I just did."

"Alrighty then," Jeremy's voice rang through the scanner room, "into the scanners, Tori."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic," I asked, already trying to figure this one out.

"N-no, it's not that.. I'm just... scared," she answered in a near whisper.

"No way! The ever-fearless Tori is _scared_?!" I whispered back to her. She scowled for a moment, before a small smile cracked through.

"Please, just... come with me?"

"Now while I can't exactly come in with you, I **can** accompany you to the other side of the room."

"Yes please!"

We walked across the room to the scanner Jeremy had told us to put her in. With a hug and a "Don't worry, you'll be fine," from me, she stepped inside, and the scanner doors slid closed.

**Tori's Point of View**

"Scanner, Tori," Jeremy said. The wind inside of the scanner started, and I was gently picked up by the breeze. A bright light started shining, and I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded. Shortly after, the breeze died down, and the scanner doors opened again. I slowly stepped out, trying to readjust my eyes to the normal lights of the scanner room.

"Guys, you might want to come see this," Aelita said through the loudspeaker.

I returned to Odd, who had a bright smile on his face. "See? I told you you'd be fine." Together, we walked back to the elevator, Yumi and Ulrich trailing behind. The heavy door dropped shut, and we returned to the lab to hear Jeremy and Aelita's verdict.

**A/N Hmm.. is 6 pages worth of story enough to make up for the fact that this chapter is WAY overdue?? I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you're still reading this, and if you are, review please!**


	12. Purple Light Bulbs?

**A/N sniffle sniffle! i'm so proud!! i got this chapter up so fast!! and its sooooooo long!!! yays!!! lol. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (unfortunately) Code Lyoko, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, anything by Taylor Swift, Tooth Tunes, Hollister, or Abercrombie, any of Hoku's music, Carrie Underwood, any of Shakespeare's work (its Romeo and Juliet here), or DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) but I do own Megan, Tori, Quinn, Kelly, Karlie, and Fabi. Oh, and Scottie McDottie (songs, outfits, person, clothing line, etc). And new in this chapter, B.B. Luxembourg. I own. You no takey without permission.**

_"Guys, you might want to come see this," Aelita said through the loudspeaker._

_I returned to Odd, who had a bright smile on his face. "See? I told you you'd be fine." Together, we walked back to the elevator, Yumi and Ulrich trailing behind. The heavy door dropped shut, and we returned to the lab to hear Jeremy and Aelita's verdict._

**Purple Light Bulbs??**

**Aelita's Point of View**

I stood there next to Jeremy, wondering how I was going to break the news to Tori. It had to be done delicately, A) because she didn't understand what exactly we had been fighting for the past.. oh gosh I don't even know, months?, and B) because we weren't totally sure how she'd react. She's full of surprises, that girl!

They came in from the elevator, Tori finally looking at ease in the factory, Yumi and Ulrich looking eager to hear the answer, and Odd looking goofy. Yeah, just goofy. They walked over to me and Jeremy, and stood in a semicircle waiting for us to speak.

"Well..." I began.

"She kind of.. sorta..." Jeremy tried.

"Kept her Xana-induced powers," we finished together.

"I what?!" Tori exclaimed.

"She what?!" Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all yelled together.

"She kept her Xana-induced powers," I repeated.

"Umm... ok? Let's go with that," Tori slowly said. "So how do I control it?"

"Well, we're still trying to figure that out."

"Ugh. Y'all are slow. I need to know soon because- **AAAAHH!!!**" She let off another blast of purple lightening, accidentally sending it toward the supercomputer.

"**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**" everyone (but Tori) yelled.

Oh yeah. It crashed. Right into it.

"ALL MY WORK!!!! RUINED!!!!!" Jeremy wailed. He inched toward it, trying to see the destruction through the smoke.

But once all the smoke cleared... the supercomputer was still all in one piece!

"It's still there!" Yumi exclaimed.

Jeremy ran to it, eager to see if his hard drive was still intact. He quickly typed in a few commands, and to his surprise, the supercomputer was faster than ever!

"It's... it's... wonderful!" he rejoiced. "It's super-powered, ultra-charged, TOTALLY UPGRADED!" He actually got up and started dancing around in circles.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but not to be conceited or anything, but can we _PLEASE_ figure out how to control my powers? PLEASE?!" Tori said, interrupting Jeremy's dance and Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and my laughter.

"Oh, right," Jeremy said sheepishly. He typed some more commands into the supercomputer, waited... about two seconds, and found a list of options waiting for him on the desktop. "Well, I think we should use... this one!"

**Tori's Point of View**

I walked over to the computer screen, looking at the list Jeremy had pulled up. "A light bulb? Your ingenious plan is a light bulb?" I said, flabbergasted. "You can't be serious."

"But I am! Think about it..." He pulled me over to the side and fully explained the plan to me. After a few minutes, I got the idea.

"That's great! But how exactly will I explain why I'm carrying around a light bulb, OR why it keeps.. well, you know. Hmm??"

"Well, you'll think of something!"

"Right."

"You will. You're smart like that."

"Mkay. Whatever."

We walked back over to the others, ready to head back up to the surface world.

"Wow! It's already... OH SWEET WAFFLES! It's-"

"Waffles?"

"Don't interrupt me boy. It's 10:30! It's WAY past curfew! Oh no! What are we going to do? **WHAT ABOUT JIM?!**"

"Oooh. That might be an issue."

"Brilliant observation, Captain Obvious."

"Tori, now is NOT sass time."

"Let's hurry! Jim's about to start his inspection of the girl's floor!"

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"Aheh, well.. uh.. come on! Let's get a move on!"

**(A/N bonus points if you figure out who said what :) )**

Together, we raced back to the school. I had sent Karlie a text asking for her to cover for me since I was "out helping Odd and since Jim was out patrolling, I couldn't exactly sneak back in", and she got the point. She told Jim that "Tori is having an emotional panic attack and refuses to answer to anyone knocking on her door due to the fact that she might seriously injure someone with her BLACK BELT skills in her emotionally distraught state." Exact words.

Either way, we snuck back into the school grounds. But as we headed toward the dorms, Odd held me back.

"Hey Tori-be-, Tori, I mean, can I talk to you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Umm Odd, you are."

"Right, but I mean, uh..."

"Odd?" I asked gently. "What are you trying to say?"

"Tori, I just wanna know why. Why did you dive in front of an, albeit bizarre, but raging ball of electricity to save me? Someone who you just met a few months ago, spontaneously kissed- though I'm not one to argue about that-, and really don't know all that well? What prompted you to do that?"

I was dumbstruck. For once, I had no idea what to say!

"We-well, Odd, umm... you know what? I think it's just that.. well, you're probably the best friend I've made since I've been here, and even though it has only been a few months, I feel like you're someone who has gotten closer to me than a lot of other people. Really. Some of my closest friends don't click with me as well as you do. Granted, the Texas Crew definitely clicks with me on a colossal level, but they don't count in this particular situation. I feel like you and I could have just a wonderful time no matter what the situation is, and you're such a- hate to sound like a teacher here but whatever- joy to be around. I wouldn't want to lose a person like you."

**Odd's Point of View**

Now it was my turn to be silent. Her little speech-thing totally hit me straight in the heart! No one had **EVER** said something like that to me! NEVER!

I stood there for a few moments, taking it all in, tears actually starting to form in my eyes.. Then I just ran up to her and wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"T-Tori, that is the nicest _(sniffle)_, sweetest _(sniffle)_, most kind and wonderful and _(sniffle sniffle) _incredibly amazing thing anyone has ever said to me!" Oh yeah. The tears had started falling. "You are by far the most phenomenal person I have ever met! And I'd never want to lose someone like you either!" I pulled her even closer (if that was possible) and just stood there sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh, Odd, don't cry! I'm not going anywhere any time soo-"

Her phone had started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked, pulling it out. "Oh hey! Yeah, I'll be there in a minute... What?... He's doing what?!... Is he COMPLETELY CRAZY?! You can **NOT** be serious! Ugh, ok. I'll be there soon."

She put her phone away, safely stowing it in her back pocket. "Way to ruin a sweet and sentimental moment, Jim," she whispered. She replaced her arm around my side, pulling me in tighter.

"Ok Odd, I lied. I do have to go. Jim has decided to.. ugh," she shuddered, "he decided to stake out my room until I came out, so I can't go back in unless I use the window. Will you help me get in?"

"Of course, Tori-bear... oops. Sor-"

"No, it's ok. Only _you_ can call me that." She winked at me, then began to drag me over to the dorm building.

Within a matter of minutes, Tori had taught me how to throw her up, BY MYSELF, up to twelve feet high.

"Now Odd, you know how to do this. Just chunk it! Chunky monkey! It's all worked out. I always leave my window slightly open, so I'll get a firm grip on my ledge. You ready?"

"You know it Tori-bear!"

"Alright, let's go!"

I got down in a squatting position and stuck my hands out in front of me for Tori to step into. She placed her left foot into my hands, then started to count.

"Five six seven eight! One two three FOUR!"

I threw her up into the air with as much force as I could- which was a lot since she had told me how to use my size to my advantage. She thrust her hand out to grab the ledge, just as she said she could.

"Five six seven eight," she breathed. She gave me a thumbs up, then proceeded to pull herself up into her dorm room. She stuck her head back out, saying, "Stay right there!"

I heard Tori talking to Jim. Well, yelling actually.

"YOU'VE CAUGHT ME AT AN INCONVENIENT TIME JIM! I'M IN A STATE OF EMOTIONAL DISTRESS, AS KARLIE TOLD YOU, AND I **DIDN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED!** NOW WILL YOU _KINDLY_ LEAVE ME ALONE SO THAT I CAN GET MY EMOTIONS OUT IN A DANGER-FREE AND IN A RELATIVELY **_SANE_** WAY?!"

Moments later, I saw a rope ladder flying out of Tori's window. "Come on up!" Tori yelled.

I grabbed the rungs and hoisted myself up and into her room. "So what happened?"

"Well," she said giggling, "I started yelling at Jim, saying I was in a state of emotional distress-"

"Yeah, I definitely heard that part."

"-and by the time I finished my tirade, _every single girl on the hallway_ had opened their doors to see what was going on. Jim, seeing the commotion he was causing, embarrassedly left the hall in a hurry. I had to shut the door fast so that Naomi and Heidi across the hall didn't see me laughing."

"Wow! That's hilarious!" I choked out, trying to restrain my laughter so I could talk.

"Oh yeah! Now we have to get you back to your dorm room. And then I have to go see Jeremy about a light bulb..."

"Light bulb?"

"Don't ask."

She scouted the hallway, and when it was clear, we ran to the stairs, sprinted up a flight, looked around the hall for any sign of Jim, and then proceeded to run to the room intended, meaning I ran to my room and Tori ran to Jeremy's.

**_the next morning_**

**Karlie's Point of View**

Well, two _EXTREMELY_ exciting things were happening today. 1, the exchange student board was coming to interview us to see how we were doing, and 2, **THE BOYS ARE COMING TO VISIT!!!** Yays!!

I hauled myself out of bed, went over to Fabi's bed, and fell on top of her.

"WAHHH!!!"

"Good morning Fabi darling!"

"Yeah, good morning to you too, but can you get off of me so I can breathe?!"

"Oh, haha right. Sorry!" I raised myself off of her, then walked over to my closet to figure out what I was going to wear that day. Luckily for me, I shower at night, so I don't have to deal with the insane number of girls trying to fight for both a shower and the hot water.

After having a mental battle with myself, I finally decided to wear just a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt I had gotten at a Carrie Underwood concert back in the states with the words "Some Hearts" on the front in pink, and pink hearts down the left sleeve. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, applied some mascara and eyeliner, then grabbed my B.B. Luxembourg toiletries bag and skipped out the door to the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to breakfast.

I arrived at the bathroom to find Sissi having a yelling match with Tori.

"WHATD'YOU MEAN I USE TOO MUCH MAKEUP?! I BARELY PUT ANY ON! BESIDES, HAVE YOU **_SEEN_** YOUR MAKEUP BAG? IT'S **HUGE**! AND YOU USE EVERY SINGLE THING IN IT **_AT LEAST TWICE A DAY!!!!!!!_**"

"WELL AT LEAST MY MAKEUP IS ALWAYS FLAWLESS!"

"IN WHAT TWISTED WORLD?!"

"THE REAL ONE!"

"YEAH RIGHT!!! YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN THREW UP ON IT AND _THEN_ TRIED TO FIX IT BY MAKING IT LOOK LIKE HIS!!!!"

"HOW **DARE** YOU INSULT MY FLAWLESS FACE!"

"I'LL INSULT IT ALL I WANT, THANK YOU!!"

"NO YOU WON'T! I'LL TELL MY DADDY!"

"LIKE I CARE! YOU'RE ALL TALK AND NO ACTION! BESIDES THAT, I DON'T THINK THAT YOUR DADDY DEAREST WOULD BE ABLE TO GET PAST THE ATROCITY YOU CALL YOUR MADE-UP FACE!"

"WELL AT LEAST MY OUTFITS LOOK GOOD! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE NO FASHION SENSE!"

"I HAVE NO FASHION SENSE? **_I_** HAVE NO FASHION SENSE?!" You could see the smoke coming out of Tori's ears. She had always prided herself on how she was dressed; she even made her own clothes sometimes. And when anyone-_ anyone_- insulted the way she dressed, it was smackdown time. "**I'LL SHOW _YOU_ FASHION SENSE!!!**"

"TORI! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I yelled.

But I was too late.

She grabbed the bottle of baby powder Sissi had been using on her hair, unscrewed the cap, and threw all of its contents on Sissi.

Sissi turned **red**. She snagged a tube of toothpaste someone had left on the counter and squirted it onto Tori's face and shirt, managing to get some in her hair as well.

Tori got even madde- _was that purple lightening in her hair?!_

No. That was just my imagination.

Anyway, Tori got even madder. But then, all at once, the burning rage evident on her bright red cheeks disappeared. She- seemingly calmly- reached for... NO!

"DON'T DO IT TORI!! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled.

But again, my words failed to reach her brain.

She turned to face Sissi. I could _now_ see the rage burning in her eyes.

In a split second, Tori had thrown her concoction of... I've never even really known what all was in it. It's a Tori thing. But either way, she threw it _all over_ Sissi. So now, Sissi's entire head and majority of her upper torso was covered in Tori's... muck. Her face, her it not been turned six different colors from Tori's... er, stuff, would have been bright red.

Tori on the other hand, still had her expression on calm on her face as she got her stuff from the bathroom counter and walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Karlie!" she said with a bright, cheery smile as she walked through the door.

This was one _freaky_ morning.

**Tori's Point of View**

Well, that had been... interesting. But Sissi started it! She was the one who had tried to put dye in my shampoo, itching powder in my lotion, and blueberry extract in my toothpaste. Oh, and dye in my soap, some green slime stuff on my shower pouf, salt on my toothbrush, glue in my hairbrush, and fire ants in my towels.

Yeah, she had it coming. Luckily for me, though, I threw away my shampoo, conditioner, and soap since my parents had sent me a special package containing those three items in B.B. Luxembourg form. She was me and Karlie's (as well as the rest of the Texas Crew's and Aelita's and Heidi's and Naomi's and Emily's and Claire's and Jeanne's and Sonya's and Maitena's and Anais's and Caroline's and Priscilla's and even Yumi's) newest favorite designer/all around wonder. She did clothes, makeup, shoes, jewelry, purses, hair products, body products, you get the point. Anyway, I had thrown away my old stuff, and was using all the stuff my parents had sent me: basically the whole B.B. Luxembourg line. Of like everything. The box was huge.

So, I avoided the ants, dyes, itching powder, glue, and slime. But when I got to my toothbrush and toothpaste, _that's_ when the trouble started. I had picked up my toothbrush, ready to put on toothpaste and brush, but I noticed that my pig-shaped toothbrush cover had been taken off. Upon further inspection, I found the salt. I figured that the rest of my stuff had been tampered with, I got out my spare toothbrush and asked to borrow Anais's toothpaste.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO YOU YOUR'S!" someone had yelled. I turned around to see that it had been Sissi.

"What do you mean I was supposed to use mine? Did you do something to my stuff?!"

"Oops!" she said, covering her mouth, but it was too late.

"What did you do to my stuff, Sissi?!"

"Nothing!"

"Sissi..." I said in a menacing tone.

"I didn't do anything!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"I WAS TRYING TO SEE WHAT ALL OF THAT GUNK YOU PUT ON YOUR FACE WAS! I MEAN REALLY, YOU WEAR A _TON_ OF MAKEUP!"

Which leads us to throw down:

"WHATD'YOU MEAN I USE TOO MUCH MAKEUP?! I BARELY PUT ANY ON! BESIDES, HAVE YOU **_SEEN_** YOUR MAKEUP BAG? IT'S **HUGE**! AND YOU USE EVERY SINGLE THING IN IT **_AT LEAST TWICE A DAY!!!!!!!_**"

"WELL AT LEAST MY MAKEUP IS ALWAYS FLAWLESS!"

"IN WHAT TWISTED WORLD?!"

"THE REAL ONE!"

"YEAH RIGHT!!! YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN THREW UP ON IT AND _THEN_ TRIED TO FIX IT BY MAKING IT LOOK LIKE HIS!!!!"

"HOW **DARE** YOU INSULT MY FLAWLESS FACE!"

"I'LL INSULT IT ALL I WANT, THANK YOU!!"

"NO YOU WON'T! I'LL TELL MY DADDY!"

"LIKE I CARE! YOU'RE ALL TALK AND NO ACTION! BESIDES THAT, I DON'T THINK THAT YOUR DADDY DEAREST WOULD BE ABLE TO GET PAST THE ATROCITY YOU CALL YOUR MADE-UP FACE!"

"WELL AT LEAST MY OUTFITS LOOK GOOD! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE NO FASHION SENSE!"

"I HAVE NO FASHION SENSE? **_I_** HAVE NO FASHION SENSE?! **I'LL SHOW _YOU_ FASHION SENSE!!!**"

Which then leads us to the whole dumping of the mystery goo on Sissi's head.

Which isn't a good thing, because I have to make that myself, and the stuff I put in it is expensive, and there's a LOT of it.

Oh well.

Zipping back to the here and now, I walked over to my closet and prepared to pick out yet another outfit for the day. I had already gotten the toothpaste off of my face and out of my hair, so I was pretty much good to go. Last night, I had sorted through the B.B. Luxembourg stuff my parents had sent me, and I had a pile of stuff waiting for people to come look at. I had told the Texas Crew, Yumi, Aelita, Heidi, Naomi, Emily, Claire, Jeanne, Sonya, Maitena, Anais, Caroline, and Priscilla (wow that's a mouthful) to meet me in my dorm after classes today so that they could have at it.

I'll be sure to be well out of the way.

And as my thoughts return to my closet... I finally picked out a lavender B.B.L. cashmere wrap-around sweater over a white cami, dark wash jeans, and white ballet flats. Realizing I had just a few minutes to get down to breakfast, I stuck a white headband in my hair, ran to my jewelry box, and picked out a silver and amethyst ring and silver hoops to go with the silver cross and heart necklace that I never took off. I threw my jewelry on, then grabbed my purse, locked the door behind me, and flew down the hall to the staircase.

**Megan's Point of View**

"Today's the day! Today's the day!!!" I cheered, jumping up and down with Quinn.

"I know! The boys are coming!!! Yeaaa!!!!!" she replied.

"Yeah, but we also have a E.S.B. meeting today too, remember?" Fabi interjected into our cheering.

"Ugh. Killjoy!"

"Just speaking the truth!"

"Whatever. The boys are still coming today!!"

"Yahoo!!!"

We walked to the cafeteria, meeting up with Karlie and Kelly as we walked in.

"Guys, you're NEVER going to believe what Tori did this morning!" Karlie started as we sat down at the table with our trays.

"I do believe that's _my_ story to tell, thank you," a voice from behind my half of the table called. I turned around to find no one other than Tori standing behind me. She sat down, then told us the highly captivating tale of what happened.

"And then I dumped the Tori Goo on her head and left," she finished.

"Wow." I twirled a strand of mixed blue and black hair around my finger. "So do you think she's gonna try to get back at you?"

"Probably. I don't see why though; she started it."

"But still, it's Sissi."

"True."

The rest of breakfast- actually the rest of the day really- passed without anything really interesting happening. History: boring. Language: snore. Math: gag me. Science: ugh, don't even start. Gym: kinda funny because Jim managed to successfully trip over every single soccer ball within a matter of five minutes. Just forget that Quinn and I had strategically placed them. Health: was I snoring while I was sleeping? I hope not.

Finally, _finally_, the day ended. Now all I had left was the E.S.B. meeting and I was clear for a meeting with my Kellar dearest! I haven't seen him in the longest timeeee... ok, so actually when we left for France, but that's months! But as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder!

I ran up to Tori's dorm as soon as the bell rang. I wanted first dibs on that pile of B.B.L. stuff and no one was going to stop me!

Well, the principal might.

"Miss Boyle," he started. I shuddered just at the sound of my last name. No one had called me that in a loooong time. "It has been explained to you time and again that I will _not_ tolerate running in my halls!"

"Sorry Principal Delmas."

And of course, as soon as his back was turned, I resumed running to Tori's dorm. Unfortunately, I wasn't the first there. The rest of the Texas Crew- minus Tori-, Aelita, Yumi, Naomi, Anais, and Heidi were already there. The others invited were nowhere to be found, but it was their loss. All of the stuff would be gone by the time they got there.

And also of course, as soon as that thought passed through my mind, Tori came strolling up to her door. She pulled out her key, and the minute her door had opened, the rest of us rushed in to claim her offered merchandise.

About... five minutes later, all of the clothes, accessories, shoes, and miscellaneous products had been claimed, and we were all sitting on Tori's floor trading.

"Ok Kelly, I'll trade you the gold wedges for the rhinestone belt and the blue bangle."

"Fine, but if you throw in the silver key necklace with the shoes, I'll give you the woven ring too."

"Deal!"

We exchanged said items, then watched as everyone around us finished trading as well.

"I've got a surprise for y'all!" Tori exclaimed, coming out of her self-installed walk-in closet. We all looked up eagerly, excited about what else she might have.

"Well, since you were dedicated enough to come to my room this afternoon, I have a special gift for you! My parents knew when they sent all of this wonderful stuff that there would be some things I wouldn't want, so they included a gift for those of you who claimed my unwanted items. So, uh, here!"

She handed us each a lilac box, wrapped up with snowflake pink ribbon, B.B. Luxembourg's signature wrapping style. We each opened the boxes, anxious to see what wonders it held.

**Tori's Point of View**

Ugh, that time I had in the closet was spent freaking avoiding what could have been a major catastrophe. Luckily I had that light bulb with me. I felt the electrical charge coming the second I unlocked my dorm room door. I ran into my closet, turned on the light, locked the door, and let out all of that built of charge into that poor little light bulb. The thing almost burst within the first few seconds!

But other than that, my closet was completely filled with bright purple light. Seriously, no corner of my closet was untouched by the purple.. ness.

As soon as it was over, though, I grabbed my presents for the girls there and walked out, no trace of anything strange evident on my face. I gave my little introduction, passed out the presents, then stepped back to see their reactions.

Each one of them, including me (although I had received three), had gotten a one of a kind, limited edition, straight from B.B. herself white gold precious gemstone locket. My gemstones were a fire aura, a sunstone, and a blue star sapphire with an asterism on the top. Yumi received a fire agate locket, Aelita received a pink diamond locket, Anais got a cymophane locket, Fabi had gotten a Tiger's Eye locket, Kelly had gotten a bixbite locket, Karlie had gotten an emerald obsidianite locket, Quinn had lucked out by getting an aquamarine locket, Megan had received a tanzanite locket, Heidi got a citrine locket, and Naomi received a clinohumite locket. Even though some all of the girls' lockets came from the same designer, the designs on the lockets and their shapes were all completely different.

As everyone stared in awe at their presents, I stood back, excited that everyone loved their lockets, and knowing that they'd be wearing them for a while.

**Sarah's Point of View**

'Ugh. I can't believe that Sissi didn't get Tori to fall for... UGH!!!! I need to get rid of this frustration.'

I walked down the hall to the gym where I knew the space would be open. I opened the doors, set down my cd player, then strapped on my toe shoes and began to dance.

This lasted for... two minutes. Then Sissi came in. I was mid-pirouette.

"Sarah!"

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled, picking myself up off of the floor.

"Sorry!" she chirped. "Ok, so Tori didn't-"

"Yeah I know."

"And she also found out-"

"Yeah I know."

"And now-"

"YEAH I KNOW!"

I turned around, not being able to handle seeing her for a moment.

"Well, this is just a... little... setback. It just means we'll- I'll- have to scheme twice as hard. Oh well. It comes naturally. Hmm.. so let's just put Phase Two into action. Let the games begin."

Phase Two.. ooooh. Evil. It involved heartbreak, secret notes, Odd, humiliation, and more dye. Should be fun!

**Tori's Point of View**

Well, after everyone left with their goodies, the Texas Crew and I had a meeting with the E.S.B. aka the Exchange Student Board. They were coming to check on us to see how we were doing in France. My only hope was that I didn't have an electric attack during the meeting.

Just my luck, of course I did.

Mid-questioning, I felt it coming. I pulled out the light bulb and waited for the charge to come.

It was a big one! But since I had experienced quite a few throughout the day, I was getting better at directing the energy to the bulb. Luckily for me, the bulb hadn't broken, and no one had even seen the bright purple light coming from underneath whatever I was hiding it under.

This time, after the charge was gone, I inconspicuously began to experiment. I tried to focus my energy and call on the lightening. And it worked! I let out more light, just not as bright as it normally was. For the rest of the meeting, I was playing with the energy, seeing how wel I could control it. I found out I could do a lot!

The meeting ended without much else happening. In the end, they just told us we were doing well and that our stay wouldn't be interrupted.

An hour and a half to tell us that. Wow.

As soon as we were free, we RAN to the edge of campus to get a cab to the airport. We were **_super_** excited about seeing the boys again. Even though my uh... ex-sweetie wasn't coming, I was still excited to see everyone else again.

But then my thoughts flipped to the dance. The guys were staying long enough to go to the dance, so the girls had already signed them up for couples. And my date was going to be so much fun!

_**just eight more days...**_

-))i((-

-))i((-

**A/N ok, this has nothing what so ever to do with this story, or even Code Lyoko for that matter, but has anyone ever thought about what would have happened to Harry Potter (don't own) if Ron hadn't asked to sit with him that first day on the train? lol sorry. i'm watching the first harry potter for like the zillionth time.**

**over 14 pages! yays!**

**oh, and also all the stones in the lockets are real, and i chose them because they were pretty!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so I'm super sorry I haven't updated in for freaking EVER, but I'm not really liking how this story is sounding right now, so I've made the decision to rewrite the whole thing. Sorry! And I'll try to update on a more regular (and quicker) basis. Junior year sucks people! **-TwinkieTUTUS**


End file.
